Gravity Energy
Introduction The Energy of Force. Residing within the center of any planet in existence, Gravity Energy is fairly abundant within the ne''Twork universe. It is the Energy Type responsible for allowing life forms to live comfortably on a given planet. Specific Properties '''Composition' Gravity Energy is the power that attracts Physical-M Energy. It generates a force in a cylinder from its origin point, known as a Force Path. This cylinder has a radius of 1 meter. Any appropriate Energy Type along the Force Path will be affected by it. The force that Gravity Energy exhibits can be one of two Forms: Attract or Repel. Attract Gravity Energy is as it sounds, bringing P-M Energy along its Force Path towards the origin. Repel Gravity Energy moves P-M Energy away from the origin along its Force Path. Vonku The attraction force that Gravity Energy exhibits is measured in units known as Vonku (vahn-koo). One Vonku causes affected target(s) to experience the equivalent of 20 Strength pressing on it in the opposite direction (Attract Form) or the same direction (Repel Form) of the Force Path. Gravity Energy possessing higher Vonku levels generate a Strength equal to 20x, with x representing the Vonku rating. Regardless of Vonku rating, the target is moved in the appropriate direction with an increase in Agility per Time Step (Agility per Time Step per Time Step, aka acceleration) equal to the Gravity Energy’s Vonku. In the case of living beings, escaping the effect of Gravity Energy is as simple as forcing oneself to resist the generated force with a higher Strength than what’s generated by its Vonku. Once a living being stops fighting the effects of Gravity Energy, or resists with a lower Strength than what its Vonku generates (due to fatigue or other means), they will be attracted or repelled along the Force Path once more. Force Path Gravity Energy does not affect things along its Force Path for an infinite distance. Its range of effectiveness is dependent on the concentration of Gravity Energy of the same Vonku. At the absolute smallest measurable concentration that living beings can produce (activating one copy of a Normal Gravity EnerGene), Gravity Energy has a Force Path that is 2 meters in length. Thus, the length of effectiveness that living beings can produce is equal to * Power Expression of Gravity EnerGene * # of EnerGene copies utilized in meters. Lifespan Once created from an EnerGene, Gravity Energy has a life span of about 5 Time Steps. Once this amount of time has passed, it ceases to exist. EnerGene Information Structure A Gravity EnerGene possesses one Energy Slot: Grav. The Grav Energy Slot accepts Physical-F (P-F) Energy, which is used to generate the gravitational force of the created Gravity Energy. In a Normal Gravity EnerGene, the Grav Energy Slot requires 120 units of P-F Energy to activate. EnerGene Level Differences The amount of Gravity Energy created from a single Gravity EnerGene is expressed in terms of its default length of effectiveness. For a single Gravity EnerGene of any EnerGene Level (EGL), the amount produced will have a range of effectiveness equal to the Power Expression of its EGL in meters. The Vonku of Gravity Energy produced from a Gravity EnerGene is equal to the Power Expression of its EGL.Category:Energy Category:Natural Energy Group